Wingwarts
by Silverwood2
Summary: This is a crossover of Maximum Ride and Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy! Please tell us any suggestions and we can create the stories :) The flock ends up in Hogwarts and trouble boils!
1. Chapter 1

I entered the room, where my flock stood in a semicircle around an old fart with a funny hat. He eyed them all suspiciously from under his half moon spectacles. I saw my flock, standing tall and defiant, and Angel and Gazzy clenching their fists. I prayed that soon the little elf would come; the one who had greeted us at the door with eyes like tennis balls. He had seemed nice enough. I hovered in the doorway uncertainly, appraising the old man. Nudge looked up, eyes shining,

"Max! This man says we have to go to a magic school! In Europe! With all the tiny little shops! Oh, Max, please!" I silently groaned at Nudge. Now was not the time for fashion.

Well? are you going to follow her lead?

"I haven't decided yet, Mr. Pushy" I said, and everyone turned to stare at me. Crap, did I say that out loud? So awkward…

"Um-" I stammered, before pointing at my head. The flock nodded, but Dumbwindow just looked confused. "I have a voice." I explained.

"In her head." Fang said, and Iggy twirled his finger around his ear. I scowled, before muttering,

"I'm scowling Ig." He chuckles and Mr. D grimaced as if he was having second thoughts. Good for him. All those thoughts needed were a little nudge-

"Mr. Dumbledore," Nudge broke in, and I couldn't keep back a grin. "We can't do magic." He looked momentarily stunned, before saying mildly,

"Of course you can, Monique. You all can." When I got over being shocked that he knew Nudge's real name, Angel broke in,

"But Albus, we've never done magic in our life." That's my girl! He eyed us and replied, "You are not going to be there to perform magic. In fact you won't be doing any magic at all." He got up, circled around a blue pot that seemed to be filled with gray hair. "We want you here to study and see if we can use magic to create more of your kind." He left the option out there, hanging in the air. Finally Fang broke the silence by saying incredulously,

"You want us to be studied? At a school?" Gazzy's eyes widened, and Iggy's fists clenched. I narrowed my eyes.

"I'm afraid we don't like your conditions. You can't create us with magic, Avian Americans can only be created with science. You know, DNA splicing and…. stuff." He smiled at me.

"Why, Maximum, magic is science." I snorted at his comment.

"Yeah, and unicorns are real." He raised his eyebrows.

"But of course they're real." I laughed harshly.

"Yeah right!" He turned to pull out something large and bowl-shaped into the center of the room. Something that, until recently, had been floating behind him.

"But, Maximum, I can show you. All you must do look into the Pensieve."

"The Pen-what?" Iggy asks, and Angel's get that evil, mastermind, take over the world glare, and she says softly.

"Go on, Max." With that vote of enthusiasm, I stepped forward, towards the mysterious bowl. As I looked inside, swirls of silver forming up into one, white shape. A galloping unicorn, in a white meadow. Leaning closer, my nose touching the cool liquid, strands of hair floating in the silver stuff, I suddenly tumble in, down, down, down through inky blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

If you're thinking- Oh no! Max is dead! Don't worry, I'm not dead yet, just falling through blackness with the inability to breathe. Ya know, the everyday thing. Just as I was resigning myself to suffocation by funny silver bowl -my gravestone would read 'killed by a bowl', not the most fashionable way to go out- I flopped out of the blackness to fall in a heap next to the old guy who'd sent me here, Professor Dumb- something. I scrambled to my feet and stormed over to him.

"You send me back, you freaking kidnapper!" I stabbed him in the chest with my finger and _it went right through_. He was a freaking ghost! I backed away from him, looking around frantically. "Who are you?" I saw sprawling green lawn, dark foreboding forest, and a huge castle looking thing. I walked back up to Mr. Not there and looked into his eyes, waving my hand in front of his face. "Hel-lo!" I called, and suddenly a soft voice called mildly from behind me,

"That won't work." On impulse, I spun and chopped down on where his shoulder should have been, venting all my anger into the blow.

"You should really stop doing that." The voice came from my left now. I sprang into the air, and fly higher, higher, trying to escape the- what was this, a dream? "It won't work…" A stern voice called, and with one more flap of my wings I hit what seemed to be an invisible force field and literally- I kid you not- bounced off, tumbling to the ground in a broken rag doll style. I rolled to my feet, and crouched in front of him, moments from tearing his head off. I swiveled around on my heels, fired up with anger.

"Max." He said gently, and I frowned at him. "I'm going to bring you back. You're obviously not ready." I snarled at him.

"Bring my flock to me!" He sighed and clicked his fingers. When I glanced behind Dumblebumble, my flock was staring at me in shock. All of them looked around with confusion. Angel eyes were burning holes into the back of Dumbleweed's head. I swear I wouldn't have been surprised if his neck started smoking. I was starting to wonder what other stuff he had. He could be much more powerful than I think. (especially for such and old dude) I motioned to my flock and they silently moved to stand next to me. Fang and Iggy's wings were half open, and I shook my head at Fang. Confused, he slowly pulled them in, tapping Iggy twice on his hand. His wings folded, Iggy turned his sightless eyes to me, and I muttered,

"Just wait, Ig." He nodded and sighed. I turned back towards Dumby and flashed him a fake smile.

"So, Mr. Dumbdoor, why have you dragged us here to this funny little bowl place? Would you perhaps like a cup of tea?" I held out an invisible cup and I heard Nudge giggle.

"No, Max. I'm afraid you have been very uncooperative. I didn't want to this, but I'm afraid I have to use force." He brandished his wand at us and I threw up my arms in mock horror.

"Ooh! Don't you know it's rude to point?" That was when me and the flock were ensnared in thick black ropes, and lifted off the ground. Without the use of our wings. A thin colorful stream flew out of his wand and twirled around our heads. My last thought was, _oh look, a rainbow _before I blacked out.


End file.
